Big Bug Valley
Big Bug Valley is a location in Never Land. As the name suggests, the insects that inhabit the valley are extremely large. Role in the series Big Bug Valley first appeared in the episode "The Race to Never Peak!". Captain Hook swipes Jake and the crews' soccer ball and flees to Never Land. Jake and the crew must find their soccer ball on Never Peak Mountain, where it ended up after Hook kicked it. Big Bug Valley was the first location that both pirate crews had to pass to reach Never Peak. Hook and Mr. Smee stumble into a sleeping Big Bug when they overhear the young pirates were hot on their trail. Hook decides to wake the sleeping giant insect with a fallen coconut to keep Jake and friends at bay, giving him and Smee a huge lead to Never Peak Mountain. But Hook didn't count on Jake's bravery as the young pirates stood their ground and roared back the furious insect, sending it fleeing, allowing them to safely pass and catch up to Hook. Big Bug Valley reappears in the episode "The Golden Twilight Treasure! ". Captain Hook captures Cubby's firefly friend Brightly and takes him along on a treasure hunt to the cave of the golden twilight treasure, which was hidden within Big Bug Valley. Big Bug Valley makes a cameo appearance in the episode "Rock the Croc!"Jake and his crew receive a map and message in a bottle from Peter Pan showing them the way to Pirate's Plunge where they can cool off. Big Bug Valley can be seen on the map. Big Bug Valley is the main focus in the episode "Big Bug Valley!," Bones was reading insect book to his pet spider Harry, when Captain Hook overhears about the legendary Golden Caterpillar, and set sail to Never Land. As Hook and his crew made their way to Big Bug Valley, they run into Jake and crew. Hook reluctantly allows Jake and crew to journey with them, but Cubby is scared to go with his crew into Big Bug Valley, so Jake calms him and encourages him to be brave when they find the legendary Golden Caterpillar. Big Bug Valley reappears in the episode "Follow the Bouncing Bumble!". Captain Hook and his crew disguise themselves as "Bouncy Bumbles" in order to sneak into their beehive and steal their treasure, guarded by the Bouncing Bumble Queen. Big Bug Valley reappears in the episode "Hook's Treasure Nap". Hook acquires the assistance of Jake and his friends, and his crew locate where he buried Captain Cuddly Bear's toy ship, the S.S Binky. As the pirates journey through the valley, they encounter giant Tickle Beetles who proved a minor obstacle on their quest. Big Bug Valley reappears in the episode "Captain Hook's Last Stand!" Izzy and John Darling enter the valley to get the enchanted water from the Everspring Fountain located deep within the valley that will help turn Peter Pan back to normal after Captain Hook turns him into stone with the power of the Doom Stone. Spin-offs Jake's Never Land Pirate School Big Bug Valley reappears in the episode " B-B-Big Bugs!",Jake teaches the viewers how to journey through the valley and deal with the various giant insects. Jake also teaches how to ride a giant butterfly. Video games Big Bug Valley is featured in the application"Jake's Never Land Shapes and Patterns." It’s a starry night on Pirate Island, and Jake, Izzy, and Cubby are going on a treasure hunt with their new friend, Brightly the Firefly. But Captain Hook has overheard their plans and wants to get to the treasure first. It’s up to you to help the crew think fast and find the spots on Cubby’s map. The plot of the game is played similar to the events of the episode "The Golden Twilight Treasure." In the "Quest For the Four Swords" Disney Junior App Game. In order to save Captain Hook and Mr.Smee, Jake set across the island of Never Land searching for the four legendary magical swords. While venturing through Big Bug Valley Jake comes across the Wing Sword that gives Jake the power of flight. Gallery Bigbugvalley-Hook's Treasure Nap.png|Big Bug Valley in "Hook's Treasure Nap" jake&crew-Follow the Bouncing Bumble.jpg Jakw&crew-The Golden Twilight Treasure!.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates -HD- - S03E014 - Hook's Treasure Nap Princess Power! -HD--183.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates -HD- - S03E014 - Hook's Treasure Nap Princess Power! -HD--151.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates -HD- - S03E014 - Hook's Treasure Nap Princess Power! -HD--127.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates -HD- - S03E014 - Hook's Treasure Nap Princess Power! -HD--87.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates -HD- - S03E014 - Hook's Treasure Nap Princess Power! -HD--62.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates -HD- - S03E014 - Hook's Treasure Nap Princess Power! -HD--38.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates -HD- - S03E014 - Hook's Treasure Nap Princess Power! -HD--3.jpg Big Bug Valley-Hook's Treasure Nap.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Twilight Treasure! 02.jpg Big bug valley-The Golden Twilight Treasure!01.jpg HookSmee&Brightly-The Golden Twilight Treasure!.png JakeIzzy&Smee-Hook's Treasure Nap.jpg Big bug valley- Quest For the Four Swords02.jpg Big bug valley- Quest For the Four Swords01.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Treasure Nap07.jpg Big Bug Valley-Journey Beyond the Never Seas.jpg Big Bug Valley-Captain Hook's Last Stand.jpg Big Bug Valley-Captain Hook's Last Stand02.jpg Bull beetles-Captain Hook's Last Stand.jpg Bull beetles-Captain Hook's Last Stand02.jpg Bull beetles-Captain Hook's Last Stand03.jpg John&Izzy-Captain Hook's Last Stand01.jpg Jake-Tock-Rock the Croc05.jpg Jake-Tock-Rock the Croc01.jpg Big Bug Valley-Island of Buried Treasure01.jpg Big Bug Valley-Island of Buried Treasure02.jpg Jake&crew-Hook's Treasure Nap06.jpg Hook&Smee-Big Bug Valley!13.jpg Jake&Izzy-Big Bug Valley!02.jpg BigBug Valley-BigBug Valley02.jpg Jake&crew-Big Bug Valley!10.jpg Jake&crew-Big Bug Valley!09.jpg Big Bug Valley-Follow the Bouncing Bumble!01.jpg Cubby&Izzy-Follow the Bouncing Bumble!02.jpg Hook&Smee-The Race to Never Peak!10.jpg Ladybug-Big Bug Valley!01.jpg Category:Locations Category:Locations in Never Land